In modern retail environments, such as stores and restaurants, retailers desire to personalize customer experiences. This can result in delivery of products that vary from what is actually ordered, such as with regard to a custom ordered food item. Further, communicating the custom elements of an ordered item to employees tasked with making or assembling the ordered item to ensure a high level of delivery accuracy can be challenging.
Additionally, retailers strive to provide enhanced customer interaction and quality communications to their customers. Such interaction may be desired for one or more purposes, such as enhancing or simplifying the customer experience, providing promotions to customers that match customer preferences, and encourage customer visits to retail outlets.